If She Only Knew
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: En aquel momento no te había parecido malo porque no lo habías pensado mucho, sólo lo habías hecho. Ahora sólo esperas enfrentarlo sin tener que decírselo. Viñeta. Spoilers 6x03 "The Tyrant"


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Fox y a Shore.**

**Claim: Robert Chase. Menciones obligadas de Chameron.**

**Summary:** _En aquel momento no te había parecido malo porque no lo habías pensado mucho, sólo lo habías hecho. Ahora sólo esperas enfrentarlo sin tener que decírselo._

**Advertencia: Spoilers para "The Tyrant" (6x03)**

* * *

**If She Only Knew**

Este ha sido posiblemente el día más largo de toda tu vida. Tus pasos no son vacilantes mientras te diriges a la salida del hospital, tus piernas no tiemblan, percibes lo que te rodea de forma diferente. Si alguien te hubiera dicho al inicio de ese caso, que acabarías matando al paciente, te hubieras reído, punto.

Tu voz sólo tembló cuando le pediste a Foreman que te hiciera saber si acaso decidía tirarte a los tiburones, pero no precisamente por ti sino por tu esposa. En realidad la situación se te antoja tan surreal que pareces estar contemplando todo desde un espejo externo, es como un sueño bizarro, de la clase en que despiertas con la respiración atrapada en la garganta y aturdimiento.

Para ti es diferente y quizás todavía no has dejado que las consecuencias de tus actos te golpeen como un muro de agua. Quizás para Allison no lo sea.

El viento helado te saluda golpeando tu cara y parpadeas sorprendido. Has vuelto a casa. Una casa que respira calma y tranquilidad, el opuesto a lo que experimentas, a las tribulaciones de tu alma. Presionas la frente contra la puerta de la entrada, sabes que Allison duerme porque las luces están apagadas y porque es muy tarde, sabes que es mejor así, porque no soportarías enfrentar su mirada, no esta noche.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra noche no hubieras vuelto tan tarde, quizás habrían vuelto juntos, quizás hubieran cenado fuera o quizás no. Quizás se habrían besado y habrían acabado en el sillón porque el derroche de pasión no les hubiera permitido llegar a la cama. Quizás simplemente hubieran dormido abrazados.

Pasas de largo la sala y llegas hasta el cuarto, abres la puerta y la observas profundamente dormida. Y sus sueños son pacíficos pues una pequeña sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Quisieras abrazarla y sentirte consolado entre sus brazos, pero no lo haces, más bien te sientas en una silla alejada. Repasas en tu mente todo lo que pasó desde que aceptaron trabajar con Foreman.

Al principio Dibala sólo era un paciente, no te importaba, no, hasta que ese hombre había hablado contigo, era difícil ser imparcial cuando alguien te decía lo que había padecido por culpa de tu paciente.

Había empeorado cuando había sujetado la muñeca de Allison para enfrentarla. Aquello había hervido la sangre en tus venas, habías odiado que le sugiriera que pusiera aire en la intravenosa, porque en ese momento lo hubieras hecho tú. Habías odiado haberla sentido amenazada y en ese momento no haber podido hacer nada.

Fue una suma de emociones la que te hizo alterar las cosas, a sabiendas que provocarías la muerte de Dibala, pero no lo habías pensado, sólo lo habías hecho, había sido menos drástico que tomar una pistola y dispararle a la cabeza, pero igual de efectivo. Lo hiciste porque en ese momento te pareció que era lo correcto.

Una lágrima corre por tu mejilla y te niegas a secarla, casi no la notas, sólo notas el peso de tus actos. Foreman tiene razón, mataste a un paciente y no hay justificación al respecto. Tendrás que enfrentar lo que venga y lo sabes. Con vaguedad te preguntas que habrá decidido Foreman.

Allison se da vuelta en el colchón sin despertar y te saca de tus pensamientos. Un nuevo peso se añade a la lista de tribulaciones. ¿Cómo podrás decirle? Sabes que deberías hacerlo, porque eso aliviará el peso en tu alma, pero no puedes, no soportarías su mirada decepcionada ni mucho menos involucrarla en tu desastre. No a ella.

- Robert - susurra entre sueños.

Asientes para tus adentros. Lo que sea que tenga que venir lo hará mañana y quizás entonces estés listo para enfrentarlo. Hoy, o lo que resta de la noche serán para ella. Te acercas a ella y sin cambiarte de ropa, sólo quitándote los zapatos la abrazas contra tu cuerpo, enterrando tu rostro en su cabello.

Sólo esperas que ella jamás se entera. Y que si lo hace, pueda perdonarte.

* * *

**Muse-at-dawn.  
N/A: A decir verdad el Chameron no me gusta y jamás me gustará, pero tuve que ser condescendiente para propósitos del fic. Debo decir que no esperaba eso de Chase, aunque al escribir el fic me surgieron dudas. Por ejemplo si él sabría o no lo de Ezra Powell. Me parece que no. Oh bueno, whatever. Si lo leen lo harán y si son generosos dejarán review o un jitomatazo o algo así. Y de nuevo el título no me convence :/**


End file.
